1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating device having a handle that can be manually deflected from an inoperative position relative to an axis, wherein the handle can be rotated about the axis and/or can be displaced axially with respect to the axis and/or can be tilted in relation to the axis and/or can be displaced transversely with respect to the axis, having a sensor system for detecting the deflection of the handle and having a haptics device by which the handle can be subjected to the action of a haptically detectable effect depending on the deflection of the handle.
2. Related Art
Operating devices of this kind are used in motor vehicles in order to control the various vehicle functionalities. In this case, the handle can be deflected with two or more types of deflection, and therefore a relatively large selection of vehicle functionalities can be actuated.